1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a system of rendering musical performances in non-traditional non-sound media specifically for an audience. The system is not a system of musical notation. The system has applications in the areas of art and entertainment, supplemental information for the profoundly hearing impared along the lines of video closed captioning, theme park amusement rides and aids to instruction in musical composition and theory.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignment of colors to notes in musician's notation goes back more than 1000 years to the monasteries of France and Italy where Odo of Cluny first assigned a red line to indicate the note “F”, and a yellow line above it to represent “C”, according to Elson's Music Dictionary, by Louis C. Elson, 1905, Oliver Ditson Company, in recording sacred music.
There are some references which describe musical notation systems that allegedly “can be presented to an audience”, and that provide a simple visual representation of notes played or displayed on specific electronic inventions.